First Date
by Aeius
Summary: Summary and prompt based on an anon!prompt request in kurobasuanonmeme. Kise on a first date with Kurokocchi. One-shot.


_**Kuroko no Basuke **__**黒子のバスケ**_

_First Date  
Pairing: Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya  
__Rating: T_

_Summary:__ Kise on a first date with Kurokocchi. One-shot._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke nor any of its characters. Except still yearning for Aomicchi.

**A/N:**_(Edited: 09/18/12) _This really took me awhile. I never expected lots of fave and love for the other KnB fanfic even though it's bitter short. I'm sobbing at a corner. Anyways again, this is another prompt from tumblr and KiseKuro also happens to be my OTP.

Hearts for these two and for my friends who gave their support. Okay, I shall now cease spazzing and get it on with the fic. Enjoy! .w.

_Fair warning: Bitter end is bitter and I don't know about my worthless grammars._

* * *

Brief glances casting upon his left wrist where an exquisite golden watch was strapped on, the dial clearly says that he was an hour early of their meeting time. Could be much to his nervousness or probably he was just being _too_ _eager _for this sudden special occasion?

Kise Ryouta sits on a nearby bench (for the fifth time while waiting) in the open-spaced park. Few people roamed about since it was working day. As for taking part in the modeling career, his agency informed him that he didn't have any photoshoots to deal with since today is his day-off. Much to his liking, Kise foretold that this was a "_lucky_" chance.

Group of teens passed the ball and one launches it towards the ring in a quick dunk move. A public basketball court stood right next to where he was sitting. _How enviable_, he thought grimly. Unfortunately, he didn't make today's plan for any street ball matches.

The ever-so popular blonde considered his purpose of waiting. Apparently, he is out on a date.

Having gone through countless number of females who practically fawned all over his manly godliness, Kise would unpredictably be kittenish about it. With the use of his endearing smile and good looks, the female domain (together with those who _emerged out_ of their shells) couldn't get enough of him.

Whether exposing their real persona or stay anonymous, they would offer him chocolate sweets or stow strong-scented love letters inside his entrance locker. Including sent text messages; not that he minds having his inbox almost full in every single day.

There was this one time a girl from a neighboring section of his stood before him. She interrupted him with downcast eyes, he wasn't supposed to apologize since she was the one who bothered him in the first place. At that, she gestured an apologetic bow and left in a hurry.

Times like this, wouldn't the main usually run after the person whom they have an interest in? Kise recalled that kind of cliché move somewhere in a featured corny drama show. To be honest, his relationship status has been forever alone. It wasn't that big a deal. Sometimes he would go out on a few dates with other girls but never bothered pulling any explicit act towards them. It would be enough for them but not for him.

There was only one who kept up with his enticement though. With the usual nonchalant responses and expressionless reactions.

"Kise-kun."

Almost falling off at the unexpected blunt greeting, said person instantly jumps away from his seat. He then turns around, behind him stood his blue-haired teammate. As Kise expected, his choice of clothes were simple with the flax white collared shirt, its color matching his pale complexion and from below are plain fitted army green pants.

"You look great Kurokocchi!" Kise commented enlighteningly with his usual welcoming grin. Was there a kind of guy who would give some casual compliment at someone of the same gender? This was what he usually does on a first date…with a girl. But Kuroko Tetsuya was not one.

Upon realization, he mentally slaps for his slip-up. First strike for Ryouta.

This made Kise feel a weight of guilt squashing the air out of him. It was his fault to begin with. Being the carefree person he was around Kuroko, he just had to ask him out during lunch time. But Kise only did it to appease his childishness of a joker. Nothing to expect for Kuroko to comply with it, he consistently believed. Unfortunately, the deadpan answer of _"Sure"_ was enough to widen his honey-colored eyes. Serves him right for letting too much of his self-confidence get the best of him.

Kise scratches the back of his head, subtly hiding his uneasiness, "So uh, where do you want to go first Kurokocchi?" He asked, striding next to him, "Your pick?"

* * *

Black and white birds flapped with their vestigial flippers and waddled impishly across the icy floor. Crowds of people clambered together over the aquatic glass just to catch a glimpse of the penguin attraction. Kise watches at the keeper with a bucket in hand, tossing a bunch of krill at some seabirds huddled in a group. Most of them open their small beaks and nibbled once a fish came in their direction.

This was his first time hanging out with Kurokocchi since they've always gone out with the other members of the Generation of Miracles. He averts away from the flightless birds then at Kuroko, who seemed fascinated as a penguin hurriedly plops itself unto the water. _Too cute_, Kise beamed but both of his hand unconsciously smacked lightly the side of his face, snapping him back to his senses. He wasn't sure if he meant the small creature or the one standing before the glass frame.

"They're rather appealing, aren't they?" Kuroko muttered tonelessly as his sight never left the panel. Kise could still sense that the phantom player was wonderfully enjoying this despite having his poker-face on.

Kise peers much closer at the window, trying to lure away the crimson across his face. There was one that reminded him of Midorimacchi's latest lucky item. "I guess so. They just never stop squawking."

"They actually remind me of you, Kise-kun."

Kise reacts with an "eh" and a disheartened expression while the other didn't detach from his natural composure. "That's pretty mean of you to put it Kurokocchi…" He replied back with lips in a pout-out manner.

Tiny soft fingers seizes over his long slender ones. Both of them moved to a different location as Kuroko took the lead. Their hands linked together caused Kise to suppress himself as his reddened face deepens more. At a loss for words, he wasn't sure whether he should take this seriously or not. "K-Kurokocchi, where are we…"

"I heard there's a new ice cream parlor around here," Kuroko said, hands still over at Kise's. The one tugging from behind could only guess that the petite boy was getting hungry.

The pair enters a miniature old-fashioned store, located not too far from the arctic exhibition. Inside, the place was spacious since there weren't any costumers around. Varieties of ice cream flavors dispensed in the storage freezer machine and different types of treats displayed. The entrance bell chimes catching the attention of one of the employees. A female worker, with hair in pigtails and wearing an apron, bids them a friendly welcome and directs them towards a vacant table.

As soon as the two takes their seat at an empty window booth, another staff member approaches their table and greets them with a pleasant smile. This time the short-haired girl before them explains that she would be in charge in taking their orders. She hands them two identical menus and brings out a notepad. Kise flips every single page, thinking if they should order a shared meal. Everything being sold in the parlor looked delicious including the affordable price.

Their waitress helpfully recommends them pasta as one of their specialty meals, seeing the two expressing uncertain looks. Kise looks over at Kuroko who simply gestures that anything is fine with him. He nods at her, requesting two separate orders. With pen at hand, she jots down in the tiny pad, "Alright, will there be anything else?" She asked.

They replied in unison that they're good. This made Kise flinch in surprise with a frustrated blush, regarding how Kuroko was casual about it.

He could've sworn there was a gleeful smear from the worker once she left their table.

Not an hour passed, the girl serving for them brings down the fresh platter on their table. The appetizing scent drifts past their noses, just seeing the creamy white sauce pasta churned both of their stomachs in hunger. Kuroko picks up his fork and takes the first bite on a piece of chicken.

Kise blatantly surveys his expression after he swallows his meal. He grabs over his fork then digs in his pasta, "Is it good Kurokocchi?"

Instead of his usual blank stares, Kuroko looks at him with a satisfying smile, "It's really delicious." Almost letting Kise's palpitating heart burst out of his chest. This was a rare side of Kuroko for him to discover.

He then notices a leftover cream sauce marked across Kuroko's face, somewhere near his lips, "Ah, K-Kurokocchi, you have some over your..." Kise motions, pointing at his own face to where the stain was.

Kuroko seizes his napkin, following Kise's directions, "There?"

"No, it's still..."

"Is it okay now Kise-kun?"

"Hold on, I'll just..." Kise stands up from his seat, barely stopping his frail knees from fainting on the spot. He reaches out for the white cloth in Kuroko's hand and successfully wipes the stain off. Slowly then he realizes how their faces were over crossing the personal borderline. Kise hurriedly returns back to his seat, face masking in pure reddish hue. That was definitely regarded as his second strike.

Finished relishing over their (For Kise: awkward) lunch, the two decided to continue their tour around the aquarium. After their aquatic viewing, they ended up having karaoke together since Kuroko allowed Kise to choose another place for them to spend the remaining time. Kise essentially took over the microphone and insisted Kuroko to sing along despite the protests of the sixth man of not capable when it comes to using his vocals.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko calls out his attention after their music jam, directing the half-full vanilla shake towards the model's face. The drink that Kise treated him at a near convenience store as they head straight for home. "Please have some." He urged, still hovering the straw closer.

Feeling defeat at the given demand, Kise willingly takes a sip. The tangy shake fills him with sweetness as he drinks. He tries not to stare too long at the one before him but there was something inauspicious. As if anticipating for…his final third strike.

Kise immediately mid-pauses in his drinking session. Coming to a point that drinking through one straw, he just had an indirect kiss with Kuroko. Nearly choking, he desperately gulps down the remaining drink.

"As expected…" Kuroko stated, obviously intending for the flustered reaction from Kise. He then takes the cup from him and nips at the straw, not minding what Kise thinks.

Their date is way too different compared to the ones Kise chanced upon. He wasn't the type to craze over simple stuffs turning it into something complicated. The triumphant ambiance Kuroko displayed was one thing. How could someone not get frustrated over this? Perhaps, it was just his innocence playing mind games with him.

The tallest of the two restrains the bashfulness from coming out. He waited for the moment and this would finally be the right time to ask.

"Hey, Kurokocchi. Is there like something going on?" He questioned, the last part deliberately turned into an uneasy mumble. The person turns towards him, lips motionless over the straw, "I mean like right now." Kise gestured a _between-you-and-me_ wave.

Kuroko stops sucking from his delectable refreshment, quizzically gazing at Kise, "Ah! It's not that I meant anything rude but ever since at the start of our date, I just..." He irritatingly ruffled his golden-colored hair, "I just want to know if you like me, Kurokocchi."

The awkward silence fills up around them. Finally, Kuroko quietly approaches Kise and lightly lands a soft peck on his cheek. At that, he gradually backs away from him then sets off to leave.

His hand hovers at the mark where Kuroko warmly kissed. This was enough for him as he instantly understood that his question was answered. This was Kuroko's way of saying thank you.

"_Thank you for being a good friend Kise-kun."_

After all, it was a simple goodbye.

* * *

**A/N:** I almost ran out of ideas while working on this. Which is why I decided to shorten up some parts of the date and I couldn't risk in typing much since my wrists are aching and stuff. So I hope this was enough and thanks for reading!

**(Additional Blooperifics)**

_**Part 1: **_

Spots a familiar green-haired figure inside the glass panel.

_Kuroko:_ "Kise-kun, isn't that?"

_Kise:_ "Gah! Midorimacchi, what're you doing inside there?!"

_Midorima: _"Oha-Asa recommended penguins are today's lucky item."

_Kise:_ "You can't be serious in taking a real-life penguin as a lucky item!"

_**End Part 1.**_

_**Part 2:**_

_Kise:_ "Hey, Kurokocchi do you like..."

_Kuroko:_ "No..."

_Kise:_ "You're so cruel Kurokocchi!" 8 A 8

_**End Part 2.**_


End file.
